


His Smile

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Bottom Ryan, Cute, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Gay, Gay Sex, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Not My Fault, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 01:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12738039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just all the things Shane loves about Ryan, and some NSFW, and then marriage!!





	His Smile

His smile. His smile was soft and quiet and beautiful. It was bright and loud, yet quiet and subtle. It could be a toothy grin when Shane said something particularly hilarious, or soft and heart-wrenching when Ryan was terrified but didn't want to act up. 

His eyes. His eyes were emotional. They were dark oak woods, with tiny specks of green splattered across them like green paint thrown on tree bark. They could be bright as a torch reflected off of them, or dark and lusty as Shane kissed him deeply. His eyes were little windows to Ryan's mind, and they were as beautiful as the rest of him. 

His lips. His lips were soft and sweet, like they were coated in sugar. Whenever his bright lips were caught in his pearly white teeth, Shane couldn't look away. The lips that Shane would spend his entire savings just to taste every night. The lips that could be wrapped softly around Shane's manhood, leaving him a moaning, groaning mess. The lips that Shane stole little kisses from throughout the day, just to rile Ryan up. 

His voice. The slightly high, addictive tune that always made Shane melt whenever he said his name. Whenever he laughed or joked or yelled or moaned or just told Shane off for being a cocky bastard, it was a blessing in this world. Especially to Shane. His voice that sang amazingly with complete notes and a gentle melody that could send Shane to sleep with a small song. 

His body. The body that bent in just the right way, the flexible and muscular body that would just crumble under Shane's touch. The body that was perfectly tan and beautifully marked, with every little imperfection being a part of what made him so perfect. Shane found most of his time being spent counting the little freckles and tiny scars that a childhood of rough play caused. And he wouldn't spend lazy Sunday mornings any other way. 

His tears. The tears that he wept when Shane finally grew the balls to ask him if he'd take Shane's last name. The tears that leaked onto Shane's jumper when he hugged him close, a ring on his finger and a smile on his face. In that moment all the ghosts went away. The camera man was applauding and laughing and filming everything because /Shane just proposed to his boyfriend in a haunted house, what a legend./

His smile. The smile that he gifted Shane when they said their vows, the smile that was the highlight of the reception, the smile that was in ever single photo from the day that made Shane's life that much better because he knew he was spending the rest of his days ghost hunting with the man that he loved. The man that he married. 

The man that he really, truly adored.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
